Chrome and Bagel Adventures 2: Secrets of the Galaxy
Chrome and Bagel Adventures 2: Secrets of the Galaxy is a game released for the Wii U in 2013. Plot Bagel wakes up one morning and can not get his alarm clock to turn off. After the tutorial requires you to take the alarm clock and smash it against the wall, the wall is damaged. So Bagel calls in Chrome to fix it. Chrome simpl bangs the wall with a hammer, but it makes the wall worse. Bagel then tries to nudge his hat against the wall to hide the hole until the doorbell rings. When you answer, it is revealed that Bagel's friend from Foodtopia, a blueberry named Anagmar (an anagram of anagram) claims to be able to fix the wall (he knew of the problem since he can be seen for a second looking into the window. If you spot him, he falls into a bush. After that a banging noise is heard, meaning he could have got injured.) Anagmar then fixes the wall by putting the hammer IN the wall, not banging it ON the wall. Bagel thanks the young blueberry and seems to know Anagmar from a few years ago. Anagmar says it is correct. Anagmar is invited to stay. As Anagmar is outside watching the night sky, he sees a star shrink down and then a boom sound is heard in the sky. Anagmar informs Bagel and Chrome. Then right after that, Miracle storms in from the front door with a "i am number one" hat on, and has a strange feeling about Anagmar. Miracle attacks Anagmar, because he hates intruders. Anagmar is thrown into the kitchen sink, that turns it on, making a flood in the house. The flood weakens the floorboards and they break causing Bagel and Chrome to fall into an underground lair that belongs to Miracle. Miracle then locks the front door and says "Welcome home? Or to my home at least." Miracle then drops the key outside his lair into an open manhole. So you have to navigate Miracle's home. After that, a hole is seen and as Chrome falls in it, Bagel and Miracle go to rescue him. You play as Bagel witnessing a voice on recording tapes. The man in the recordings is the elderly CUTTER that survived. He gained posioning from intake of too many words. Later, as time goes on in different levels, CUTTER reveals in his last recording not to trust "THE BLUE ONE", which is Anagmar. But seeing how dumbfounded he is, Bagel ignores the warning and saves Chrome. Then words spill out of the walls, meaning Chrome and Bagel have to run to get out. Once you get back in Miracle's home, Anagmar is there holding the key he found. Chrome thanks Anagmar for finding it, and since there was nothing else around, gives him a stick. Anagmar then tries to give Chrome his hat as a reward for making it alive. Anagmar then takes back his hat (because it belongs to his parents on Foodtopia before they died.) Next, you go to a world named "Happy Forest or Whatever". Once you finish, you go to "Milky Way Galaxy Amusement Park", "The Dungeon of Dispair", "Space Camp" and finally "The Event". In Happy Forest or Whatever, trees spit apples at you. Anagmar can be used to deflect them. The boss is Shattering Tree, a nearly withered tree. In Milky Way Galaxy Amusement Park, you must ride the rides while Chrome maintains the speed of the ride. To unlock new rides, Chrome has to get the speed the fastest as it can. At the end there is the ferris wheel boss called Slashing Rider. In "The Dungeon of Dispair", Anagmar somehow gets locked in a dungeon and Bagel is taking a nap (perfect time to take a nap). So Chrome has to rescue Bagel. The boss is LAZORROOSTER. In "Space Camp", a rocket to space can be seen. Bagel and Chrome must hijack it to get to "The Event", where the explosion of the star happened. The boss is Lord Zorgu. In the final world, "The Event", the star is revealed to be mutated into what is known as The Galaxy Star, a colossal star of infinite power. As Anagmar throws his hat into the vastness of space and holds the star in his hand, he reveals he was using the duo to get to the star. As Anagmar puts his hat back on, the final boss is Anagmar Unlimited, an over powered version of Anagmar. Once you defeat him, the game is complete. Secrets There are more then 1,200 ways to get yourself stuck, get out of the map, find a secret room, or get a specific ending. List of Secrets in Chrome and Bagel Adventures 2: Secrets of the Galaxy Gallery imagecharacters.jpg|All four playable characters: Chrome, Bagel, Miracle and Stickman, each controlled by real people: TheChromePerson, legobruswain, IAmBagel and Basketball. imagescene.jpg|A cutscene in four-player multiplayer. imagelevel.jpg|The level editor's object selector. imagesecretcutter.jpg|CUTTER found in a room with tubes broken and words flying everywhere